Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been used for various tracking and identification purposes, such as inventory control and merchandise tracking. Certain RFID systems use an RFID tag that is powered by a signal from an RFID reader. When powered, the RFID tag may transmit a signal including RFID identification data. The RFID reader may receive the RFID identification data and determine information about the RFID tag or an object associated with the RFID tag based on the identification data.
Identification of individual RFID tags can become difficult where multiple RFID tags respond to the RFID reader's signal. For example, when a plurality of RFID tags are co-located, the RFID reader may have difficulty differentiating responses in a manner that allows the user to select a particular RFID tag that is being searched for. Some RFID readers address this concern by sending rewrite signals rather than simply interrogation signals. That is, these RFID readers send signals that rewrite data on the RFID tags or that reprogram the function of the RFID tags to facilitate differentiating one RFID tag from another. When the RFID tags are to be used by multiple parties for identification purposes, rewriting or reprogramming the RFID tags can be problematic since a subsequent party attempting to read the RFID tags may not be able to read new data written on the RFID tags or may not be able to match the new data to information for tracking purposes.